Love, Lust, and Mistaken Identities
by Gwenyfith Gauthier
Summary: Serena and Darien are closer than ever. Can the reappearance of the thoughtdead Prince Diamond destroy their love...and the future? Please R&R my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Love Conquers All?**

**Prologue**

Two warm palms slipped swiftly over Serena's big, blue eyes. "Guess who, Meatball-head!" mocked a cool voice. There were only two people in Japan who dared make fun of her original hairstyle.

She spun around to meet a pair of sparkling eyes a thousand times bluer than her own, set in creamy, tanned skin with hair black as pitch, blacker than night. Wordlessly she kissed her boyfriend's lips.

"Eww!" cried an obnoxious, girly voice.

"Rini! Sorry, I didn't see you there." Serena peered behind Darien to see her 'daughter' from the future, Princess Rini. The girl was a near-exact copy of Serena as a child, but with pink hair and red eyes.

"You should be more observant, dumb-dumb," the child stated simply. She stuck her tongue out at her 'mother' behind her 'father's' back.

"Watch it, brat!" Serena started.

"Come on, Serena. What is it with you two?" Darien interceded.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Darien," Rini hugged his side innocently, "Serena's just mean and immature."

"What! But she-"

Darien stopped her mouth with another kiss, "How about I take you girls out for ice cream before the movie?" Darien always knew exactly what to say to both of them in any situation.

They nodded dreamily at his striking smile and each took one of his hands. They glared secretly at each other all the way to the ice cream parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: After Sunset**

Darien yawned as the trio left the theater.

"Wasn't that great Darien? The bunnies were so funny!" Rini laughed, as did Serena, and Darien nodded as he yawned again. Rini didn't notice.

"Get a good sleep?" Serena whispered knowingly.

"You noticed," he grinned at her, fighting off another yawn.

"Thanks a lot for taking us, Darien," Serena let him know with a wink how much she and Rini appreciated it.

"Sure."

Suddenly they heard a scream in the dark, "Aah! Help! What are you!" They sprinted around the corner to see a woman of about 19, writhing in the clutches of a huge spider-like monster.

"The Negaverse!" Serena yelped.

"Quickly now, transform," Darien assured her.

"Right!" Rini and Serena agreed Simultaneously.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted as she became the leader of the Sailor Scouts.

"Mini Prism Power!" Rini followed.

Darien was last; he silently transformed in a gale of wind.

Sailor Moon yelled to the monster, "I am the champion of justice; I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you! I am Sailor Moon."

"Let her go!" Rini commanded.

"Never! I need her pure heart crystal!" came a deep, gargly voice. The woman's chest began to glow.

"Stop right there," cried Sailor Moon, "Moon Tiara Action!" She spun to give the weapon enough force. It hit the monster's face and he wailed and dropped the woman.

The angry beast shot an energy blast at the smaller Sailor, who yelped and fell to the ground.

"Mini-Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted, running to her. The monser shot another ray at the frantic Scout, but it was stopped by a rose.

"Sailor Moon! Quick, destroy the monster!" Tuxedo Mask stood atop a light pole, cape flapping in the chill wind.

She smiled and nodded hard. "Darien," she whispered.

"How dare you interfere you pipsqueak!" The Nega-monster growled and shot at Tuxedo Mask, but the nimble hero artfully dodged the blow, easily, and swooped down. Picking up Mini-Moon and the unconcious woman, he stole away. But not before shouting, "Good Luck, Sailor Scout!" to his love.

"Alright Nega-scum!" Sailor Moon turned back to the monster.

"Finally, a real fight. Ha ha ha!"

She dodged a ray, "You asked for it," came her confident warning, though she secretly wished her best friend Ami was there to give her strength.

Suddenly a girl's voice shouted, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A wave of blue bubbles flew through the air and crashed into the spider's thorax, knocking him to the ground.

"Venus Love Chain Surround!" Another Sailor Scout sent a glowing orange band of hearts to constrict the Nega-monster.

"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon said to herself, much relieved.

"Quickly, Sailor Moon," Mercury began.

"Finish him off!" Venus added.

"Yeah," said Sailor Moon, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The monster screamed and disinegrated into Nega-nothingness. The three Sailor Scouts high-fived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Fear and Problems**

Serena and Darien sat at Rini's bedside. Mina and Ami stood silently near the door; Rei and Lita had arrived only a few minutes ago, and two cats watched from the windowsill.

"She still hasn't woken up. Why won't she wake up?" Serena cried into Darien's shoulder. Darien turned his head and waved the girls, Artemis, and Luna away.

"We'll find out what's wrong, guys; don't worry," Ami assured the two kindly.

"Yeah. Rini'll be fine Serena, just you wait," Lita added with a big grin. All left the room.

"You hear that, Meatball-head? Our friends will find an answer. Our little princess will be just fine." Darien lifted her delicate, blond head and smiled hopefully into her eyes.

Serena shook her head, "I called her a brat. I'm so mean to her."

"Serena," Darien's voice became heavenly-deep and serious, "Rini knows you love her. It's enough that you're here. I promise."

"Oh, Darien." He kissed her with soft passion. Serena smiled and blushed. She turned and took Rini's hand. Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and she stopped crying "Please get better, Rini. I-I love you." She closed her eyes, "Darien? How old do you think we are when we have Rini?"

Darien blushed at this and Serena felt it (she was 14 and her dear Tuzedo Mask was 19). "Well, I don't know. I asked Sailor Jupiter-" Serena gasped slightly at this.

Sailor Jupiter rarely physically fought with the rest of the Scouts. She held a special position as the guardian of time. They'd met when Rini took them to the future to save themselves. It was forbidden to tamper with time except in very, very special situations. "but she said it was unnecesary information. If we knew, we might be tempted to change it and Rini would be different."

"Hmm, oh well. We looked so happy in the future, with Rini and all our friends. Will the fighting ever end? Will we ever really destroy the Negaverse and live normail lives?"

"I don't know that either, Serena, but I love you and we can beat anything - together."

"I love you so much, Darien."

Suddenly a pink glow radiated between them. It floated over above Rini's head.

"What the-" Darien exclaimed.

The light lowered to the child's heart and vanished inside. Rini's bright eyes opened and she said, "What are you staring at, Serena? You look dumb with your mouth hanging open like that."

Serena laughed and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Eww, let go! Stop acting weird!" Rini cried indignantly.

"Sorry, Rini. I was just worried. You've been out for hours, ya know."

"Oh," Rini shook her head, "Well then, thanks for staying with me, Mommy." Her nonchalantness was what really startled Serena, as if she'd truly considered the 'bonehead' her mother all along. "Goodnight, Darien." She hugged him tight and went off to her own room (they'd put her in Serena's bed).

"See?" Darien told her when the girl had shut the door behind her.

Serena smiled and called Ami's communicator.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** This is where the M rating comes in handy (don't worry, it's not **_super_-**graphic) Also, I am totally embarassed about the Jupiter/Pluto mix-up; sorry to all the true fans.

**Chapter 3: Love, Lust, and Mistaken Identities**

Darien walked into the room and handed Serena a 2-scoop cone (one chocolate, one strawberry) from Mrs. Tsukino's freezer. He'd even put a cherry on top. She instantly started inhaling it.

"Yum!" she managed in between frantic licks.

Darien laughed, "I see you've got your appetite back, Meatball-head."

"Don't call me that, Darien!" She bopped him lightly on the head. "Anyway," she whined, "all that worrying made me really hungry." Serena was very slim and beautiful, but she packed it away like a starved elephant (especially fatty sweets) – no one could figure out where she put it all. She'd already finished the cone.

Darien leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her mouth was cool and sweet. Their tongues touched, tentatively tickling their tips. Serena pulled back and fingered her lips, then pulled Darien's shirt up over his head. His long muscles rippled and his strong ams pulled her close. He unbuttoned her pink blouse and tossed it to the floor. He stood up to unzip and remove his jeans. Serena's body burned as he lay her down and kisses from her left knee up to her shuddering thigh. His fingertips followed the trail of his lips and tongue and slid her Sailor-V panties down to her ankles and off. He unhooked her silky, baby-pink bra, revealing milky-pale, pert, B-cup breasts. Darien licked three slow, hard circles around her right nipple before kissing it, as her slender fingers gripped his dark mane.

This was their first time making love. Darien slipped a condom over his large, throbbing enis while licking Serena's clitoris, careful not to arouse her fully - just enough to make her body beg for him. Serena moaned a slow, forceful moan and pulled Darien's mouth back up to hers.

"I love you," Serena whispered into his ear before taking his mouth captive. She reached up to flick off the lights, but they both glowed in the moonlight.

"And I truly love you, Serena," Darien swore. Hisvoice suddenly sounded deeper,enigmatic, but she shook it off. "Now close your eyes." The girl obeyed; Darien's hand secretly slipped down, ripped off the condom, and flung it quickly behind his head.

He thrust inside her. They became sweaty as their fevered bodies pumped in unison. 33 minutes later, they orgasmed simultaneously. Serena cried out and prayed no one else in the house heard them. He had been rougher, more forceful than she would've imagined, but it felt fantastic and she loved him so dearly that she chalked it up to nervousness.

Serena's eyes fluttered open and something in the moonlight caught her attention. Darien's hair was a strange, silvery blue. She cocked her head sideways and pulled up to a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong, my love?" She had only been called that once before.

Serena flipped on the light; before her, naked and perspiring with lust, was a man who wasn't Darien, who could never hope to compare to Darien. She felt disgust trickle down through her body, "Prince Diamond! But you're dead!" She pulled her sheets up to her chin.

Diamond crawled forward and pulled it back down and Serena slapped and pushed him to the floor. She grabbed 'Darien's' shirt and put it on.

"Oh God, what have I done? You! Tell me where Darien is!"

He pinned her to the wall and took the shirt off, "He's right outside that door. I've been watching you since you killed that monster tonight."

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Serena tried to hit him but he held her wrists tight.

"Sailor Moon, please! I would never hurt you. It wasn't my minion. Anyway, when Darien was coming back from the kitchen I saw my chance and I took it. I froze him and took his place, my rightful place."

Tears started flowing from Serena's round eyes, "You filthy bastard. I already told you; I'm sorry it hurt you, but I love Darien with all my heart...and all my body." She sobbed loudly, "And now you've made me betray him! You could never love me the way Darien does. If I had chosen _you_ of my own free will, he would leave us alone. I was his, and now I'm nothing! How could you?"

Shock overtook Prince Diamond, "I-but I didn't think- I don't want to hurt you." He released her. "Serena. You're so good and I love you. I thought I could make you-"

"If you couldn't control my heart and mind before, what makes you think robbing me of my virtue would make me love you now!" I'll destroy you if you don't unfreeze him! I'll never forgive you for this!"

Price Diamond dropped his head and waved his hand.

"Wait!-" Serena yelped.

The door swung open and the real Darien entered, muttering, "Weird. I swear I had an ice-" He stopped cold at the sight of his true love sitting naked in bed with the man (supposedly dead) from the Negverse who'd tried in vain to sever them and steal Serena's heart, plus a used-looking condom on the floor. "Diamond!" There was a fire in his eyes that sent a chill up Serena's spine. "Serena?" A tear dropped as the light in Darien's eyes went dead and wild, blue flames surrounded him like an aura of pain.

"Darien, wait!" Serena jumped up and ran to him. "He tricked me! I thought-" She tried to reach him but the cold, sad fire was like a wall and it tossed Serena like a ragdoll across the room and into her window. She dropped to the ground in a heap.

"No! Serena!" Prince Diamond ran to her.

"Don't touch me!" He held still. The girl's arm pulled her up on the glass-covered windowsill. Pain cut into her arm, but, bleeding, she pulled herself to her feet, "Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, Darien! You have to trust me!" His eyes flickered for a moment, but he shook his head. "I love you Darien, please! You must know I would never do something like this!"

Another tear escaped Darien's eyes as even the whites became blackened and desolate. The blue fire turned a harsh violet and he turned and left.

"But she's telling the truth!" Diamond forced himself to yell. The door slammed.

Serena fell back to the carpet. Diamond touched her shaking arm. She glared up at him and her eyes flickered red with warning. He jumped back.

"I'll bring him back to you-I swear it!"

Serena closed her eyes, "I should have known you weren't him. You even move differently. I should have known...Darien." She whispered the name in pain.

"I can fix this."

"He will destroy you," she told him quietly; it wasn't really a warning. "I hate you, Diamond. I've never hated before- not even Queen Beryl or the Wise Man, not like this. Leave now or I will kill you.

He ignored her uncharacteristic, quiet, simmering rage, "I will fix this somehow." He vanished.

Rini burst in, "Daddy! Mommy!" She saw Serena crying. "You and Darien got into a HUGE fight _this_ time."

"How do you-" Serena gasped as Rini held out her hand; Serena could see straight through it.

"The future's disappearing, Serena! I'm disappearing! What happened? You'd better fix it!"Rini screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Friends and allies**

Six Sailor Scouts stood in front of Serena Tsukino in awe (even Neptune and Uranus, the rogue scouts had been called in to hear the story); Rini had been told to vacate and the cats watched her. Serena had told them everything that had just happened and about Rini's hand.

"That means you may never make up with Darien and have Rini or create Crystal Tokyo," Sailor Uranus voiced what the rest were afraid to be thinking.

You should have seen his face, you guys. When I touched that weird barrier I felt how much he hurt, all his pain and fear and mistrust and-"

"Serena, I'm sure this-"

"Mercury, you don't understand. He-Darien didn't even want to look at me or be near me." She was still shaking.

Mars piped in, "I can't believe Darien didn't believe you. I mean, you explained…well sort of."

"I don't think he could really hear me. It was like he'd gone blind and deaf, until I said to trust me; then he changed back to my Darien for one second. It was like he wanted to wake up, but couldn't.

"That's the key then! We have to get close enough to remind him that deep down he trusts you, and then you can explain properly," Sailor Mars.

Serena looked up at Raye gratefully. Raye was similar to Prince Diamond in that she had once loved Darien; only, Raye understood that they weren't meant to be, that that was Serena's destiny, and got over it. Serena loved her dearly for that strength. She herself used to have a cruch on Darien's best friend Andrew, but still helped to save his fiancée from the Negaverse and get them back together, despite her own feelings. And now that she knew true love, she couldn't imagine her life without him, and poor Rini might never be born. Everything she'd worked so hard for felt meaningless without a future with Darien. Her heart was broken.

"I have a better idea!" Mina shouted, startling Serena out of her daze. Everyone turned to hear her with pleading eyes. "Let's go pay a visit to Trista!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The Test**

"No," Sailor Pluto told them.

"Surely this is an exception," Mercury beseeched her.

"Yes, Ami, I realize that if I don't take Serenity back in time there may be no future to protect."

"Then why not, Sailor Pluto?" Venus asked.

"Because there are two exceptions to the rare exceptions. You see, girls, if one of you dies I cannot change that (before, Rini got to you before you really lost the war in the future). Also, Diamond is from a future after his own death-that is destiny. At some point, there had to be a test of Serenity's love, and Prince Earth's. Diamond administered the first test to you, Serena, when he hypnotized you in the future-you passed. Your heart fought. Now you must help Darien. You have to find a way to show him that your combined love is too strong to ever be persuaded otherwise." Pluto sighed deeply.

"I get it," Mercury started; "he's hurt so bad he can't even hear or see the truth. As if he has fallen asleep, and you have to wake him."

"I understand," Serena stated as if she had just woken up herself. "Alright then, all of you go home and take care of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Earth's daughter."

"But-" Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars began.

"Now." They all nodded and left without another sound. "Sailor Pluto."

"Yes, Sailor Moon?"

"When he passes-"

"If."

Serenity turned and looked at Sailor Pluto, completely expressionless, "When Darien passes this test, then you will erase this."

"You don't understand."

"Let us remember, if you are so inclined, that this is my life you and your precious destiny are messing with. But I want this little tryst erased from our memories and I want my virginity back. Do **_you_** understand?" Serena began to leave; as far as she was concerned, she was the ruler of the universe and this conversation was over.

"What if I told you Rini was never Darien's child?" Serena stopped, her stomach felt cold.

"She has his eyes." She was determined to be unphased.

"So did Prince Diamond a few hours ago."

"Well, well, we used a condom."

"He took it off."

Serena shook her head fiercely; she couldn't think straight. She became suddenly viciously sick and vomited on the floor. After she regained herself, "IOs this another part of the test?"

"It is. Are you willing to take the chance of erasing your daughter. Can you choose between them?"

Serena began to weep uncontrollably, "How can I know for sure now that she's Darien's?"

"Look to the child and she will show you her real father. Then see if you can ask me to change the past. Good luck, Sailor Moon."

Surprisingly, Serena gave her a confident smile, winked, and strolled out.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: **I completely forgot to put a disclaimer on my past chapters. Consider this one for my entire story: The Sailor Scouts, Darien, friends, and family are not my invention or property. –Gwenyfith Gauthier Also-last chapter folks. Hope you like it :)

**Chapter 5: The Search for Truth and True Love; Does Love Conquer All?**

Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and stalked off into the night. She searched every empty alley and lot for Darien. She called his name. Nothing.

All of a sudden, from inside a dark park she heard Diamond call to her, "Serena! I found Tuxedo Mask." Didn't he mean Darien? Then she remembered, Darien's transformations were triggered by her own. "This means he still wants to protect me, to believe me. This means there's still hope." Sailor Moon began to sprint as hard and fast as her legs could carry her. "I'm coming, Darien," she breathed.

She reached the jungle gym at the center of the park and huffed. Two Tuxedo Masks battled in front of her eyes.

"Diamond! Which one of you is Diamond?" Each pointed silently to the other. "Fine! Diamond you're supposed to be helping me. Do you think if you kill him, I'll never be able to tell the difference?"

"Change of plans, my love." Serena couldn't tell which man that came from. _Damn!_ She thought to herself. _Now what? Wait! I know!_

"Tuxedo Mask, the real Tuxedo Mask, do you love me?"

"Yes," apparently that fool Diamond had planned on Darien saying the same thing at the same time; he didn't.

"Good answer," Serena mocked him, "Prince Diamond."

"Damn!" he exclaimed and became himself again.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" A ray of light hit Diamond, maybe it could help him see the light and help Serena save her love.

"Was that supposed to make me all nice and help Darien?" Diamond laughed.

"Well, yeah, kinda." Serena shouted, "Oh well, Moon Crisis Power!" Her Crystal Moon Compact became the Holy Moon Chalice as she transformed into Super Sailor Moon. Then, "Diamond, I'm sorry to do this-Moon Gorgeous Meditation. A brilliant beam of hearts and lights came at Prince Diamond. He screamed and disinegrated; he was back where he belonged.

Super Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask, "Darien." She walked toward him. A red rose flew and hit her in the arm, but she walked on. "Darien." Another rose hit her leg; her walk wavered, but slowly she continued. _I have to reach him, even if it kills me._

She reached him and shoved her hands through the purple fire-wall. It burned, but she wrapped her arms around Tuxedo Mask's body.

"Don't touch me," he finally spoke, but it was in warning.

Still, he had spoken. Super Sailor Moon became the Moon Princess Serenity and hugged him tighter. The barrier around him flared up and began to electricute her. She cried out as tears dripped from her eyes.

"Stop it! You'll die, you idiot!" Darien screamed at her.

"I can't! Damnit, Darien. I would never cheat on you. I thought Diamond was you. I don't love Diamond; I destroyed him. Haven't I always been faithful? If you don't forgive me, Rini and Crystal Tokyo will die!" She shouted. She looked deep into Darien's blue eyes and whispered, "If you don't forgive me, I'll die. I'm so sorry, Darien." She fell to her knees, too weak to stand the pain any longer.

Darien transormed into Prince Endymion. The flame-barrier vanished and he held his princess tightly, "I love you, Serena." He stroked her smooth face; her cheek conformed to his hand like the arched back of a kitten

"And I will always love you, Darien," she managed.

They became entangled in a deep kiss. It was hard and soft, slow and passionate all at once. It energized and exhilerated Princess Serenity. Endymion's lips played thirsty to Serenity's willing mouth . She reveled in the tantilizing pressure in the kiss. She bit her lip to stop from ecstatic shivering, but it didn't work. Fire shot through their bodies.

Darien pulled back slowly, too slowly, unable to breathe this close to his true love, "Let's go home, Serena."

"Mm hmm, " she moaned and slipped her arm around his waist as they walked off into the moonlit night.


End file.
